My Saving Grace
by Augusta Moonlight
Summary: Edward is suffering from PTSD. When Bella meets and befriends him, will she become his saving grace? Is she the light within the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm back and ready to write a new tale for all of you. I hope all of you are all excited for this new journey. I know I am, I can't wait to see where this story takes me and the rest of you. Now, this story is a Edward and Bella story. The idea I have in my head is Edward is going to be fighting a inner demon, but will Bella be able to save him from himself? All I can say is wait and see….but like always I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing at all.

_ He stood there watching his house burn to the ground. Large red embers erupt from everywhere and lick the air around them viciously. Taking whatever came to close and engulfing it into the ugly dark cloud of smoke. He shook his head and took off toward it while shouting._

"_No, mama."_

_He barely got close as strong arms wrapped around his frame and pulled him close. He struggled against the person grip. He wanted to help his mother, he had to help her…save her if he could. He didn't care what happen to him but he needed to save her. He fought against whoever held him close. But their grip on his lanky body was to strong for him to get away. Finally tiring himself out he lean on the person forearms. Tears pour down his face, as he watched the fire take everything away from him._

"NO!"

He shot up like a bullet and look around him. His heart beating against his chest rapidly. His breathe was caught in his throat as he struggle to breathe. He took in the sight in front of him, half expecting to see those dark red orange flames surround him. Instead all that assault his wide open dark emerald eyes was the darkness of his room. He let out a breathe of air and tired to calm his alert body. However his mind continue to race showing him images that he wanted nothing more than to push into the back of his mind. To never be seen again. As if his mind didn't give a damn what he wanted and just continue to show him those dark memories of his 16 year old self. He fell back on the feather soft pillow and covered his face with his arm. He closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to close his mind and thoughts. But he knew very well that this technique was useless, it wouldn't take away his memories. Hell! It wouldn't even help him go back to sleep but he kept on trying the stupid technique. He let out a huff before stumbling out of his room and into the dark hallway. He walked slowly down the stairs before turning toward the dark kitchen. He carefully maneuver his way through the kitchen before throwing open the sliding door and stepping outside. The humid air of California hit his skin and he took in a deep breathe. He walked the length of the porch until he flop on the couch that was outside.

His emerald eyes look upwards to the dark morning sky. There was some stars that twinkled down at him. As a kid he loved to sit outside and look at the stars. To feel his mother's long finger run through his mess of bronze hair. Tears pool in his eyes but he shook his head to rid the pathway his mind was heading. The full moon peek from a dark cloud and beam down at him. He felt a small smile tug gently at the corner of his lips. Yet he didn't allow it, what was there to smile about? For 5 years all he could see at night where those flames that engulf his house, taking everything from him. Tears slowly started their trek down his cheek. He could no longer stop them nor did he care to. If he hadn't gotten into the fight with her. If he hadn't storm out, he would have been there to save her. He didn't care if he never made it out, but she would be here taking care of his little sister, who needs her. He closed eyes tighten and a breathless sob escape his lips. He bit down on his lip and try to force himself back to sleep. Finally his mind took pity on him and slowly began to stop and allow him to fall back into a restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**AN: Hi everyone. I hope you all enjoy chapter one. Well here's chapter two and there going more of Edward, but we might just see Bella being thrown into the mix. Let see how this plays out. **

**Please Enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own everything. I own nothing at all.

"Edward?"

He felt someone push him gently but he didn't have it in him to open his eyes and see who it was. He just bury his head into the pillow that tickled his skin in hopes of whoever it was to leave him alone.

"Edward"

Again another push this one was still gentle but with more force behind it. This time he open his mouth and breathe out a few words. "Goaway". The pillow vibrated against his skin as he closed his mouth shut and try again to block out whoever was pushing him.

After a few seconds and nothing happen to him. He smiled sleepily, ah! Whoever it was had given up. As he slowly began to fall back into a deep sleep. When he felt something dripped down his face. His eyes tighten in confusion but did not open. He was going to sleep, no matter what happen. Just as that thought left the safety of his mind did he feel something freezing fall on his face. His body jumped into action jolting him up into a sitting position. His emerald eyes wide and alert and looking around him. As his face dripped with small water droplets. He heard a soft giggle and he looked up to see his little sister smirking. He narrow his eyes in anger and said

"What is wrong with you? Don't you see I'm sleeping here"

Her dark blue eyes danced with mischief at him as she stuck out her bottom lip. It began to quiver at him as if she was about to break into tears. Her voice drop lowly and she said in a ever so innocent voice.

"Did I wake you up, big brother?"

"No, I was just laying here for the hell of it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Go away Alice."

She giggled before plopping down beside him. He turned his emerald eyes to looked at her. She was so different from their mother but yet the same. With dark blue eyes and black hair that stood up in spikes. Yet she had their mother spirit because she was a 5 feet demanding whirlwind. But also had a heart that could find the good in anyone. She was only 16 years old but has a very deep wisdom that was beyond her years. He lean back against the pillows before yawning. She tinted her head at him and asked.

"Why are sleeping out here?"

"I um…couldn't go back to sleep last night. So I came outside for some fresh air, I guess I fell sleep"

"Another nightmare?"

"No"

"Edward, don't lie to me…you do this more often than not"

"Alice let it go, those nightmares stop a long time ago"

Alice blue eyes looked at him doubtfully before whispering out.

"Maybe you should go back."

"Back where? Therapy? Where Dad pays a quack pot to find out what's wrong with his son, while he…frolics around with his nurse."

"Edward, therapy is meant to help you, not hurt you"

"I don't need help."

Alice let out a sigh before standing up. Her blue eyes glisten with unshed tears as she said

"I have to go to school"

"Okay"

She walked away from him and before long he heard the slight sound of the door being closed. He closed his eyes for a moment before getting up. He walked back to his room and got dressed. He decided that he needed to get out of the house, so he walked the short distance to a near by diner.

-Bella-

She sat crossed leg on the stool by the counter. A book open in front of her but she slowly loosing interest in what she was reading. Her chocolate brown eyes look toward the door. She frown when no one she knew walk in. She huffed as looked at her watch. It was already 11:00, and she was suppose to meet her father and best friend for breakfast at 10:30. She shook her head as she looked back down at her book. She will wait them out for a while longer. Pretty soon the soft ding of the bell above the door went off. She looked up, thinking that finally her father and her best friend had decided to grace her with their presence. Nope! It was not them but a guy instead. She looked at him as his tall slender frame was hunched over as if he carry something heavy. His pale skin gave off a soft glow under the sunlight that dripped in. He walked heavily and slowly toward the counter with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. She couldn't remove her eyes from him, it was as if they wanted to drink him in. When he finally reached the counter, he looked up. For a moment their eyes locked with one another. His deep emerald eyes shimmer softly as the sunlight caught them. They were so wide and soul capturing that it made it even harder to look away. Yet despite the way his eyes were alluring there was traces of sadness in them. The light of the sun soon faded away and instead of the shimmer of light. All that was left where dim looking eyes. She blinked and bit her lip.

He looked away from her after that moment. He lean against the counter and said in such a low velvet voice that drip against your skin like honey.

"Hey, Carmen"

The older waitress that look around 50 turned around and smiled. Her hazel eyes brighten and said

"Morning, my sweet. I'll be with you in just a moment"

Then she went back to her task.

He nodded before sitting down on one of the stools. She had return her glaze to her book by now. She was embarrassed at gawking at a complete stranger. But what girl in her right mind wouldn't stare at him? He was tall and lean, with those soul capturing emerald eyes, and that crazy bronze color hair. He was a Greek god by every sense of the word. She was trying really hard not to look at him from the corner of her eye. Oh what wrong with her? She let out a quiet sigh before trying to focus her mind on the book instead of the Adonis next to her.

But the slow ding of the door made her turn her head toward it. Thankfully allowing her to focus on something else. At the moment she saw her father walk in all tall and proud.

"Bells"

She smiled as stood up and went to hug him. She been going to the university in Florida and spends most of her time with her mother especially during summer break. This year she decided that she wanted to spend the summer with her father in California. Charlie Swan, was the commissioner of the LAPD, a position that suited the justice fighter within him. As her father embrace her she could smell his cologne of old spice. She pulled away a little before saying

"Hi daddy"

"Hi baby, sorry I'm late but I had some paperwork to finish first"

"That okay, where Jacob?"

Another deep voice came from her father back.

"I'm right here, Bella"

Her chocolate brown eyes peek over her father shoulder to meet the dark smoldering eyes of her best friend Jacob Black. He was extremely tall and built. With that long black hair held back in a ponytail and tan skin that glow under the sunlight. She removed her arms from around her father. She hug Jacob tight after so many year of not seeing each other. only keeping contact online. They had form a special bond over the years that she did come up for a visit. When she decided to cut her visit they would always find time to talk to each other. Last she heard Jake had join the LA Fire department, she couldn't be more proud of him. As they pulled apart and were about to walk to a table when Jacob's eyes looked at the counter.

"Edward?"

Jake's voice was full of surprise as he address the man she was staring at before. The man turned around and giving a forced smile before saying.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?"

"Good, Good…and you man?"

"Can't complain"

Jake nodded almost absentmindedly at him but said

"Oh, this is my best friend Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter"

His emerald eyes looked at her and she swallowed hard. She smiled before waving at him and saying

"Hi"

He gave her a curt nod and said

"Hi, Edward Cullen"

"Pleasure"

"Nice to meet you"

The air around them was thick so she decided to break though it as she turned toward her father and said

"Boy, I'm hungry let's sit down"

Her father laughed before giving Edward a slight pat on the back and going toward the booth. Jake smiled and said something and turned away from him as well. She quickly said goodbye and walked away. As they sat down, she looked at him as he turned to talk to the waitress that he addressed earlier. Jacob must of caught her staring but he must of thought that she was put off by how curt and rude Edward had been with them. It wasn't that, it was like he wanted to get away from them quickly. He looked so uncomfortable in the setting that surround him. She wonder why. She missed everything Jacob was telling her all she caught was.

"His story is what makes Edward the way he is."

She bit her lip as nodded at Jacob. Her eyes wonder to the breakfast menu, but in the back of her mind. She wonder what that story was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone. Well in Chapter 2 we saw the first of many encounters of Bella and Edward. In this Chapter, I decided to continue looking into Edward's life a little bit more. So let's see what makes Edward Cullen tick.**

**Please Enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing.

-Edward-

His emerald eyes looked at the sun setting. The sun soft orange glow cast long shadows on the lush green grass of the back yard. The serenity of the outside world comforted his trouble mind. His mind was quiet for once allowing him to breath in deep and forget. Losing himself to the quietness that ease his soul. Until a loud knock came to his door. He turned his head toward the sound. He looked away and said lowly

"Come in"

The door was pushed open and a strong but gentle voice said.

"Edward"

He rolled his eyes glad that he had his back turned. He could feel those startling blue eyes stare intensely at his back. Eyes placed perfectly on a well structured face with blond hair that was perfectly gel back. The local doctor, Carlisle Cullen, or better known as his father. The prefect example for the world to follow. Dr. Cullen had manage to keep a family together in the eyes of pain and sorrow, his wife death made them a stronger family. He bit his tongue as his thoughts took a wild turn. He let out a sigh before saying

"Hi Dad"

"Come downstairs, Esme is here and making dinner. I would like it if you join us"

The mental image of a short women with caramel hair that grazed her shoulders gracefully. Bright hazel eyes that always seem to be filled with laughter and warmth. A smile on her youthful heart shape face. She was the prefect prize for any doctor…no correction a prefect catch for his father. A heart broken man had found the prefect replacement for his dead wife. A women that would show the same grace and motherly love toward his children. That picture filled his mind as he looked out the window. He had no desire to be part of the fake world his father seem to strive in.

"No thank you"

"Edward"

His father tone has stop being gentle to harsh. He turned around and said

"What is it Dad?"

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that crap, I not going to join the fake family you are trying to put together. I'm not a puzzle piece you fit with another puzzle piece to make the appearance of happy family"

He father pale skin became suddenly flushed and his blue eyes became dark with anger.

"EDWARD, I'M YOUR FATHER…YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT"

"YEAH, I SHOW YOU THE SAME RESPECT YOU SHOW MY MOTHER"

"I LOVE YOUR MOTHER, SO DON'T DARE PRESUME OTHER WISE"

"MOM WAS BURIED BARELY 5 MONTH WHEN YOU BROUGHT THAT WOMAN INTO THIS HOUSE. IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL LOVE? BECAUSE I DON'T"

"I NEEDED TO MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE, I DESERVE TO FIND HAPPINESS IN THE MIST OF TRAGEDY"

"OH, I SEE SO THAT HOW YOU JUSTIFY IT…NICE CALL DAD"

His dad let out a breathe and said

"Edward I don't want to be a put together a fake family. Esme makes me happy and is part of my life much like you and Alice. I just want you to see that…she can't replace your mother, that is no ones intention…you must see this"

"Could have fool me, Dad…she isn't and will never be my mom. She has no right to come into my life. She can be in yours, but don't think for a minute she is going to be accept into my life or family"

Carlisle shook his head before turning and closing the door behind him. As the door closed completely, he let out a huff and turned towards the window again. He could feel his anger boiling within him. An anger that filled his body as it was molten lava, dark red liquid that was ready to destroy anything in its path. He bit his lip hard, trying very hard to calm himself. He flip on the stereo hoping music would quiet down the anger that filled his body. The soft beautiful melody of Claire De la Lune filled his room. His eyes snap toward the stereo…his mother's favorite song.

_The morning sun streamed itself into the kitchen. The dark bold colors of brown seem to catch the sunlight before giving off a glow. It look as if silver glitter was shatter on the countertop and it was dancing. There he sat, with his head being held up by his hands. His bronze color locks falling into his eyes but he was lazy enough not to push them away. Emerald eyes were squinting in sleep and his stomach giving off a loud annoyed growl. He let out a sigh before turning his head to looking at his 11 year old sister. How could Alice be so happy in the morning? He rolled his eyes as she seem to debate with herself with what purse match her outfit best. _

_The sizzling sounds of the frying pan made him turned his head. He watched how his mother pick up a remote and hit a button. The soft sounds of classical music filled the room. Clair de la Lune, he believe, filled the air around them. His mother began to sway gently to it as she cook up breakfast. Her long bronze hair fell down her back in effortless curls. Her pale skin shimmer and glinted in the sunlight that surround her. Now he knew how his sister could be so chipper in the morning, their mother was exactly the same way. Dancing and humming as she dished up their breakfast before placing a plate in front of them. Her emerald eyes warm and bright as she smiled at them both before placing sweet kisses on their forehead. He dug in finally satisfying his insatiable stomach. As he got up to ready himself for school. Then rushed back down to collect his lunch for school before heading toward the door. Alice was standing by their mother waiting for him. At 16, he hated the fact that their mother still saw them off to school. He promised his dad he wouldn't complain though. His mother open the door before saying in a wind chime voice. That seem to glide gently and brush your skin as if it was the wind itself. _

"_Fly away safely my little butterflies"_

_He groan under his breathe as Alice smiled brightly. Their mother kissed them again before pushing them gentle to the outside world._

If someone would have warn him that he would lose his mother later that day. He would had laughed because there was no way in the world that could happen. But it did, one stupid mistake ruin his life forever. Tears began to build in his eyes but he closed them quickly and lean against the wall. Slowly his slid down to the ground trying hard to battle the tears that lace his eyes and memories that clouded his mind. He was losing each battle. His hand went up to his head and held it. It was useless, it was completely useless to stop the memories that flooded themselves into his mind. He shot up before throwing his door open. He ran into the hallway before turning into his father's bedroom. There he open the balcony door open and step into the humid air. The warm breeze brushed his skin as he crumble to the floor. Tears had finally found their freedom as they trickle down his cheek. His mind flashed memories rapidly at him, each memory was laced with one coherent thought. "Its all my fault".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! I hope all of you are enjoying the story. In the last chapter we saw more into Edward's past and life. He seems to be struggling. Poor Edward! What going to happen to him? Will Bella and Edward meet again? Lets see if the chapter will answer the questions we seek. **

**Like always please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: The great Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing

-Bella-

The bright orange glows of sun rays rose slowly as if it was a powerful king. Before hiding behind a white puffy cloud. A smile filed into her features has her chocolate brown eyes looked at sky. Holding a light blanket around her tightly as the cool air of morning swept around her. She closed her eyes and threw back her head as she let the peacefulness of morning embrace her. As she open her eyes and lifted the steaming cup of coffee to her lips. She sip slowly letting the warm scent of coffee assault her nose. This was paradise watching the day begin, as it stir from it long slumber. Nothing beats a sunrise on the porch. No one to bother her, allowing her blend into the world and become a quiet observer.

However, all good things must come to an end as the door was pulled open. Her eyes shot up to look at her scruffy looking father. She giggled as he yawn and stretched before saying

"Bells?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"I love sunrises and I woke up early to watch it"

"Oh"

Her dad gave her slightly smile before turning around. She could hear his heavy footsteps pace around the kitchen. The sound of coffee falling into a steep cup, the fridge being open and then closed. She shook her head as she took one last look at the sky, the sun had taken its rightful place within the clouds. Letting bright warm glows of the sun filter in and warm the world down below. She stood up and walked into the house. Then she climb up the steps into her room. The lights blue colors of the wall glisten as they caught the sunlight making her smile. She put on a pair of shorts with a midnight blue pleasant blouse. She slip on some blue sneakers and then proceeded to brush her hair until it fell down her back in loose curls. Then walked downstairs to see her father fixing his suit jacket and looking at himself in the mirror. She threw her arms around him and said

"You clean up well daddy…very handsome"

"Ehh…I hate wearing these monkey suits"

She giggled at his remark. In turn making him smile at her before kissing her cheek goodbye and heading out to work. After the sounds of the door closing and the hum of her dad's car had vanished. She looked around her and decided to walk to the diner and have breakfast there before exploring her new home for the summer. She grab her keys and headed out the door.

-Edward-

He nursed his coffee as he held the cup close to his body. The smell of the black coffee had seeped into his senses making him wide awake. As he look at the dark liquid did the sad memory of last night enter his mind. He had spend a few hours on the balcony, just staring at the stars. They had softly twinkled in the dark skyline making him remember how his mother had sat in between Alice and him and try to describe each constellation to them. He closed his eyes to the memory that ran through his head. Like always they never stop, they continue playing like a endless movie. He sighed as he turn to dash toward the living room as if he could physically outrun his thoughts. But as he arrived into the dim lit room, he didn't find peace. His mind just kept racing with a powerful force that assault his mind with memories that he was to weak to fight against. He held his head with one hand while he bit into his lip as hard as he possibly could. His watery emerald eyes sought out the portrait of his mother. There on the cream color wall did her picture sit. Her own emerald eyes gleam at him softly. That beautiful warm smile sat perfectly on her flawless face. He walked toward it and reach out for the picture. His fingertips fell against the glossy paper as he said.

"I'm sorry mama…I'm so sorry"

Then he had sat on the black leather couch until morning. Sleep had evade him last night and he was not in the mood to deal with his father and sister. So he had slip away into the shadows of early morning light. He had bought a coffee to go and had found a quiet spot on the park bench to sit. There he sat till this moment trying to hide from the world that had begun a new day. Morning was suppose to bring new light and relief from the troubles of the day before. Enlighten minds that tomorrow will always come and with it a new prospect beginning. Morning had one meaning to him after his mother death, it was the beginning of fighting the guilt of his own stupidly and try to survive that it was his fault his mother was not with him.

-Bella-

Has she took a deep breathe, she walked slowly down the street toward the diner. She had decided to take the scenic route and walked through the park. Memorized by the tall towering green trees. Their bright green leaves dancing in the light wind. Then the scents of the flowers embraced her making her sigh in content. Then in the corner of her eyes did she see the bright sunlight make a mop of bronze color hair danced up at her. She turned her head sharply and stop walking to looking at the hair. She bit her lip lightly wondering if it was him. The man that had made such a strange impression on her. She began walking toward him and as she got closer did she see that it was him. He sat hunched over looking at his black coffee. His pale skin had caught the light and glinted up at her. She had no doubt that it was him…no doubt that it was….

"Edward"

The name had left her mind and spill from her lips before she could stop it. Her voice was so light and low that he couldn't have heard her. Yet, he looked up. As his emerald eyes rose to meet her wide chocolate brown eyes. Did a gasp leave her. They held the same sparkling and soul capturing look of before but the sadness that she had only caught traces of had become stronger. Sadness that laid within his eyes beam up at her as if calling for silent help. She stared intensely at him, as the dark deep circles of his eyes glow at her. Emerald eyes that were suppose to be like beautiful gems were marred by a message she could not read. Oh, what happen to this beautiful man?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone. In the last chapter Bella ran into Edward in the park. What will happen between these two? Oh! So many question but just maybe the chapter can answer some of them for us. **

**Please Enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing.

-Edward-

As he looked at his black coffee swish against the foam cup. His mind was slowly beginning to quiet down. He was glad for the relief that his memories was giving him. He let out a breathe but at that exact moment did the sound of his name ring through the air. He looked up only to lock eyes with wide chocolate browns. A petite but delicate looking girl stood in front of him. Her pale skin caught the sunlight allowing a soft glittering glow to surround her in a warm embrace. Her long lush brown hair swept down her back in endless looking waves. What caught his attention where her eyes that were fill with brilliant light and warmth. They seem to shimmer as she stared intensely at him. He looked at her soft features and suddenly the name Bella Swan ran through his head. He had been introduce to her at the diner the other day. He whispered out

"You're Bella Swan, Commissioner Swan's daughter?"

A small smile had found it way into her face. She nodded and said

"Yes, I didn't think you would remember me"

"Chalk it up to having a good memory"

She let out a light musical laugh before nodding her head at him. He motion for her to sit next to him and when she did. He stared at her. His mind had suddenly become almost non-existent. Their eyes locked once again as a blush filter into her cheek as she looked down quickly, neither utter a word to each other. His glaze had returned to looked at the cup in his hand until she cleared her throat.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't?"

"Its fine, I'm not a big morning person"

"I'm the complete opposite. I love morning especially sunrise"

"Never been awake to see one"

Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him. A warm smile filled her face as she nodded her head in understanding. They fell back into the routine of just staring at each other. He seem to be falling into the depth of her wisdom laced eyes. He like the way his mind seem powerless in her presence. She had a soothing aura about her that seem to be drawing him in despite the fact that they were only introduced a day or two ago. Suddenly a loud grumble rang out. Her eyes widen as looked down at her stomach. A sudden flush of embarrassment enter her features. She bit her lip as he let out a small silent chuckle before saying.

"I'm guessing someone hungry"

"I was actually heading to the diner for breakfast, when I stop to say hi"

"Well I won't keep you then, it was nice seeing you again Bella"

"You two Edward"

-Bella-

She got up quickly and turned her head to looked at the diner that was sitting only a few blocks away. She bit her lip as she turned to looked back at Edward. He was sitting there holding a full cup of cold coffee in his hand. She took a deep breathe before saying.

"Um…Edward this might be a little forward of me but would you like to join me?"

His emerald eyes looked into hers for a moment. The corner of his mouth tug up as if he was going to smile but the small motions looked awkward on his face. As if he had forgotten how to. So instead of smile a thin line appear on his marble craved face. He said

"I would like that"

She smiled as he stood up and together they walked toward the diner. They made small talk but all his answers were short and to the point. When they arrived they headed into a booth and sat down. She quickly scan the menu for something that sounded good. He settle in his seat and he looked around. When their waitress came, he order a coffee with some eggs. She order French toast and coffee. As the waitress wrote everything down and left. Edward looked up and said

"What made you come to California?"

"Well I haven't visit my dad in so long, so I decided to spend the summer with him"

"What a nice daughter"

"Why thank you"

The waitress soon came back with their food. As they went to eat a strong voice said

"Bella?"

She turned her head to see Jacob standing there with a bright smile on his face. She smile and waved him over. Jacob nodded and headed toward them. When he arrived he said.

"Hey Bells! What are you doing here?"

"Well duh…Jake, I having breakfast"

"No really? Your kidding me"

"Jeez Jake, can you get more sarcastic?"

Jake threw his head back and let out a laugh before shaking his head. As he turned his head. She could see his dark browns open wide as he looked who sat across her. Jake stammered out.

"Ed…Edward? What are you doing here with Bella?"

Jake voice was filled with confusion and surprise. She wonder why. As she turned to look at Edward. His almost relax body had tense up. But he did not look up just focused on the plate that sat untouched in front of him.

-Edward-

His body tensed at Jake voice filled the air, the peace that had surround him went out the door. He forced his eyes to looked at the table. He focused all his energy on the plate in front of him before saying

"Um…Bella remember me from the short meeting we had the other day and stop to say hi. Then she ask me to come with her"

Even to his own ears his voice was hard and unwelcoming. Jake was silent for a while before saying.

"That was nice of her. You haven't been around much since…you know what"

His body reacted without his consent. His head snap up at Jake words and his emerald eyes finally lock with Jake's. That it all it took for the memories to come rushing back. He bit his lip as a silent fight against his mind but it was hopeless. This was a battle he would lose and he knew it. He jump up quickly and without a word he sped for the door. He pushed the door aside only to feel the memory pound painfully against his head. He lean against the hard brick wall as his mind reel forward.

_He could feel the ridges of his locker against his back. As he lean against it with his arms crossed and annoyed look in his eyes. He stared at his best friend, Jacob Black, talk about the brilliant prank that had suddenly pop in his head. He shook his head as he heard Jake blabber on. When finally Jacob managed to stop talking and asked if he was in. He shook his head in a firm no. Jake dark brown eyes open wide before beginning to whine._

"_Come on Edward"_

"_No"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Oh, let me think. It final exam week moron"_

"_And?"_

"_If we're caught…we can get suspended if not expel. Which leads up to not being able to take finals. Which means not going to senior year…and I don't know about you but I'm not going to risk that for a prank"_

_Jacob dark brown eyes looked at him as if expecting him to say "just kidding". He was sorry to disappoint his partner in crime. He wasn't kidding this time around. There was a lot to be lost and very little to be gain by doing this so call brilliant prank. He wasn't going to risk being caught and face his parent's wrath. He didn't need mommy and daddy on him for the remainder of the school year or worst watch him like a hawk during the summer. So he let out a sigh and said_

"_Sorry man, I'm sitting this one out"_

"_Edward, are you really serious right now. We can go down in Junior year history if we do this prank"_

"_Or we can go down in Junior year history as complete idiots. Which I remind you is more likely to happen"_

"_We done much worst and we always escape"_

"_Every dog has it day, Jake"_

"_What can go wrong? We are masterminds at this prank pulling…don't let me down now Edward. You know what they say birds of a feature stick together"_

_His emerald eyes looked at his best friend. Jake had made a good point. They were amazing at pulling pranks than fast talking themselves out of trouble whenever someone showed suspicion. But something told him to forget about it this time and be a good little 16 year old. As Jake swung his arm around his shoulder and looked at him with that mischievous stare. He could help laugh at Jake's antics and had to admit it was a pretty good plan. He told the little angel on his shoulder to shut up because he was in. So he said_

"_I'm in Jake, lets go down in Junior year history"_

As the memory was about to continue on. He felt a small electric touch on his arm. His emerald eyes open only to meet confused but comforting chocolate brown eyes. His mind had suddenly went quiet and the memory had vanished just as quickly as it came. His breathing which was racing was beginning to slow down. As he looked at Bella, he didn't understand what was happening. So he pull himself away from her and took off in the opposite direction. The minute he did and her touch had disappear. The memory began to play again with greater force. As he pushed his legs harder…the memory assault his mind slowly and with purpose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys. In the last chapter we saw that Bella and Edward begin to talk to each other. The plot thickens when Jacob joins the picture. What will happen next? How does Edward deal with seeing Jacob after so long? What does Bella think of Edward now? So many question, just maybe the answer you seek are in the reading.**

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome. Thank you to ones that already had.**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing.

-Edward-

The pounding of his head was ringing in his ears as he stumble through the door of his house. As the door shut behind him he lean against it heavily. He close his eyes and put his face into his hands. Memories flashed and clouded his mind that he could barely keep up. He bit down on his lip as hard as possible. Trying to find some control over his mind, but it was completely useless. It just continued on without stopping. He pressed his back even harder against the door. Pushed his face into his hands even more. Bit even harder into his lip. In hopes of trading one pain for another. But nothing was working, all his attempts were meet with a worse pounding in his head. He could feel tears build behind his close eyes.

The worst was to come as his father voice fill the air. It was angry and harsh as his father yelled out.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, EDWARD? NO ONE HAD A SINGLE IDEA OF WHERE YOU WENT. DO YOU FIND YOU PLEASURE IN KNOWING THAT I WAS WORRY SICK OVER YOU. DO YOU LIKE TORTURING ME?"

He slowly let his hands fall away from his face. His emerald eyes blinked slowly as he stared into his father flushed red face with dark blazing blue eyes glaring at him. He pushed away from the door and moved toward the stairs. His father grab his arm and pulled him back.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE WERE YOU?"

A groan escape his lips as he stared at his father. His pounding head and the yelling of his father was making everything around him confusing and muddy. He pulled himself away from his father grip. Heading toward the stairs and began a slow ascend. His father shouted one last time.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN…GET BACK HERE NOW! ANSWER ME BOY…WHERE IN THE…"

But his father didn't have enough time to finished. Because he held his head in-between his hands. He couldn't take anymore of the pain or the yelling. So he hissed loudly

"Shut up, please…shut up!"

He wasn't to sure at what he yelled at, he just wanted it all to stop. As he walked slowly up the stairs into the calling comforts of his room. As his father's angry voice climb up after him. He merely ignore them as he walked slowly toward his room. When he reached it, he slam the door shut. He walked to his bed and flop on top of it. He closed his eyes as tears of pain finally trek themselves down his cheek leaving a burning sensation in their mist. The pounding of his head continue onward.

-Bella-

Her chocolate brown eyes looked out the window of her living room. A worn out copy of Wuthering Heights laid open on her lap. The sunlight was streaming slowly into the room making the dark wooden floor shine and gleam around her. Yet her mind wasn't on her favorite book or on the beauty of the sun. Her mind was on something else, the emerald eye god that had run out on her this morning. When he had jump up and raced toward the door, she immediate got up and went after him. Only to find him lean against the brick wall with his eyes closed tightly. His hand in his bronzed messy locks. His breathing was out of tune and rapid. She didn't have an idea on what happening but her heart told her to help him. So she did the only thing she could think off. She reached out for him and let her hand fall on his skin. She gasped as his skin was cold to the touch but at that moment a flash of electricity surround her. She looked up only to see his emerald eyes wide and manic. His breathing seem to be returning to normal but as if something scare him. He pulled away from her and took off before she could say anything. She stared after him, but felt someone come behind her. She turned to see Jacob's towering figure. His dark orbs looked after Edward as well but he didn't say anything. Only mumbled.

"Edward past…is what makes him the way he is"

With that Jacob reenter the diner. She sighed as she did the same only to pay for breakfast and decided to head home. She been at home ever since wondering about Edward. She barely knew him, but something told her that he needed help. She just wish she knew how. She bit her lip gently as she stared out the window lost in her own thoughts.

-Edward-

He looked at the endless white ceiling that laid quietly above him. He sighed out as his mind had finally tired itself out. Because it stop flashing memories at him. Stop it torture on him. He threw his long legs over the side of his bed and sat up. Running his hand through his hair as he looked around him. The deep oranges of sunset where filtering into his room. He looked away and slowly pushed himself away from his bed. As he stood he could feel his body protest at how tired and overworked it felt, yet at the same time it felt fidgety. He sighed as he open his door and step into the quiet hallway. He wonder down the stairs and step into the living room. The silence that felt nice was ruin by the laughter that floated to him from the kitchen. He turned his head to looked at it . He frown as walked silent away from it all. He step outside just as the sun hid behind the tall building and twilight had taken over. The warm air swept against his skin like silk offering a comfort to his troubled body and mind. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it but the comfort of the wind soon died away. He open his eyes was more. He step forward not knowing where he was heading. The only thing he wanted was to leave everything behind. He was tired of fighting against a mind that control him in awful ways. A dark cold world was all that he knew and breathe. He knew it was his fault. He knew he had pay for being the reason his mother was gone. He knew it this was his punishment, a punishment well deserved because he alive and she wasn't. But he was just to tired….to tired of it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone. How is everyone enjoying the story so far? Well the last chapter left a very desperate Edward. Wanting nothing more than to run away from the world that surrounds him. What will this chapter bring? Hmmm…let check it out and see. **

**Please Enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing!

-Edward-

The sun soft rays stream slowly into his room as his emerald eyes appraised the scene. The fresh morning dew made the blades of grass shimmer against the capture sunlight. He bit his lip as last night enter his mind. He had walked for hours in the park feeling the warm wind turning into a late night chilly breeze. The nigh air had made his alert and agitated body finally calm down. He had return home only to sit down in the living room and stared blankly at the TV. His body screamed that it was tired and worn out, but he couldn't find sleep. He stay awake the rest of the night until early morning light had leaked into the dark room. When it did he had walked upstairs into his room. And he had stared out the window lost in thought.

A new sun, to begin a new day. Today was special….it was a day of remembering. He turned to see a small black frame around one of the last pictures of his mother. She was sitting down wearing a beautiful dark red dress. Her long locks of bronze hair fall down her back. Her eyes glowed as they stared into the camera. Her warm comforting smile had found a place within her flawless face. The picture was taken two days before the fire. Tears build in his eyes as he glanced at it. He bit his lip before whispering out.

"I miss you mama"

Just then the door was throw open. He turned his head to see Alice standing in his room wearing a deep blue dress that wrap itself elegantly around her waist. She wore black Mary Jane heels and her usually spiking black hair was gel back into sleek looking French braid. She stood in front of him with the same grace and beauty as their mother. He looked away from her, it was his fault that his mom could never see Alice grow up. A shudder breathe escape his lips as he closed his eyes. He felt Alice walk toward him before placing her hand on his shoulder. He open his eyes quickly and looked into her watery blue eyes. A warm but small smile had come to her face. She whispered out.

"It time to get ready"

He nodded as Alice walked out of the room. He turned to walk into his bathroom and shower before dressing in a white button down shirt and put on some black dressing pants. As he put on the black suit jacket and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His tall lean frame looked distinguished and powerful in the suit. He pulled out his black silk tie and knotted around his neck. His bronze messy locks was perfectly gel back into fall into a sleek hairdo.

He turned toward his drawer, and open it only to reveal a blue glass rose sitting quietly on a velvet pouch. He pick it up and looked as the sunlight caught the crystal making it glimmer softly. It was prefect as the person who it was meant for. He tucked it gently into his suit pocket. As sigh escape his lips as he turned on his heels and headed downstairs. When he walked into the living room he saw Alice looking at their mother portrait. Tears laced her blue eyes and slowly drip down her cheek as she reach over and brushed her long pale fingers against the glossy paper. His emerald eye dropped to the floor for a moment before looking up. He remain silent just watching his little sister look at their mother. A knot from in his throat but he little time to acknowledge it as their father walked slowly down the stairs. Then they all took off toward the one place he only visited twice a year, the cemetery.

As they walk on the well kept grounds of the place he could feel his heart pounding wildly against his chest. His mind began to wake up and with it came the wake of slow aching memories. He bit down on his lip but before he knew there in white shimmering marble his mother tombstone stood strongly in front of him. He took in a sudden breathe as he came to halting stop. Alice and his father moved closer to the tombstone and mumble words of "I love you", "I lost without you", "I miss you, honey"…and other words of endearment. His own words were stuck in his throat unable to come out. He watched how his father placed a kiss on the marble and let his long fingers swept against it. Alice gently kneel down and place a sweet kiss on the white roses in her hand before placing them down. Then father and daughter turned to look at him. He move toward them before saying.

"I want to be left alone"

His father open his mouth to say something, but Alice pull him away and said.

"We'll see you at home"

He nodded his head quickly and from the corner of his eyes he saw them walk away. When he was sure that they were out of sight, he crumble to the floor. He looked up at the white marble and in old elegant script was the name _Elizabeth M. Cullen. _He bit his lip as he closed his eyes. In the back of his eyelids he saw those dark red flames sprout around him. He open his eyes quickly and shook his head as if to erase the thought. Then he open the pocket of his suit and pulled out the blue glass rose. He placed a soft kiss on it before placing it down. His eyes filled with tears that did not fall. He said as quietly as possible.

"Like this rose will never wilt. For as long as I live neither will your memory. I will always tell you that I'm sorry for what I did…and most the time I want to turn back time so it me that lays here instead of you. But I can't…and I beg you, wherever you are, to forgive me. I rob you of seeing Alice grow up, to grow old with dad…I rob you of living. I know it all my fault and I take the punishments that come with that realization. I'm will always be sorry mama…always"

-Bella-

The sun pour around her in a halo of warmth. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. A soft giggle escape her pink plump lips as she open her eyes again. An air of content embraced her as she walked among the sidewalk. She took in the sights of the shops that where scattered around the town. She bit her lip gently as she looked around it, when suddenly she spotted something. There hidden in between two tall corporation buildings sat a small quaint looking bookstore. The name Volturi Bookshop glanced down at her. Her eyes sparkled with interest as she rush forward. Opening the door, the scents of coffee, apple spice, and old pages fill the air. Her smile only got brighter as her eyes took in the shelves filled to the brink with books. Ah! She had found home.

-Edward-

He walked slowly down the street. He had one place in mind as he walked under the humid California air and sun. The small book store that always linger with the scents of coffee, apple spices, and old pages. His mother had loved visiting the place during lazy Friday afternoons. An old memory of sitting beside his mother while Alice sat on her lap. As their mother melodic voice read to them, easing them away from reality into the fantasy of the book. He bit his lip and shook his head as he saw the bookstore in the distance. He pushed his legs a little faster until he stood outside the store. He open the door and step in as the smells that he remember so well filled his nose. His eyes water remembering how much his mother loved this store. When the door shut behind him, he turned toward the reading area. He sat heavily on the overstuff blue love seat. It was right next to the large window where the sun was steady swimming in. His emerald eyes closed on their own accord. He took in a deep breathe and allow the silence to fall around him. He blindly shrugged off the black suit jacket. Then with practice movement he rolled up his sleeves. He threw his head back until his head fell against the soft cushion. His mind seem to taken on the role of being silent and for once he was allow to sink into the silence and warmth of his surroundings. Peace and harmony where two friends that desert him since that day, making him forget that such feeling could exist. Yet, on this day it was like they had return to him, even it was for limited time he got to feel something other than pain, regret, and sorrow. He open his eyes and turn his head to look out the window.

-Bella-

Clutched tightly in her hand was a leather bound book. She looked around quickly for a comfortable spot. She was dieing to get lost in the magical world of her book, but as she turned she saw him. Edward was sitting in blue love seat looking out the window. His pale skin caught the sunlight and glinted as if it was made of many tiny diamonds. His emerald eyes were bright and warm. There was something different about him. It look as if he gain inner peace. She couldn't help herself as she started toward him. Her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Just as she stood in front of him. His emerald eyes turn to lock with her chocolate brown. They shimmer at her, she could see the dark deep circles around his eyes as if he lack sleep. But that didn't make them any less soul capturing. She was swimming in the liquid warmth that resided in his eyes. She could feel a smile form on her face as he breathe out.

"Bella"

She nodded her head and said

"Edward, what a surprise to see you"

He let his head drop to a nod and said.

"I come here sometimes…to think"

She tinted her head at him and said

"I can see why, it so peaceful and quiet here"

"It is…I use to come here as a kid"

"Really? A young Edward Cullen coming to read"

Then the last thing she ever expected to see come from Edward Cullen happen. He threw back his head and let out a gentle laugh. It was so light and musical that she giggled a little. She looked at him as he laughed and said

"Well as a kid, I hated coming here…but as I grew up I love leaving reality and into fantasy"

"I like do that to. Maybe that why my major at school in English lit…I love being able to read at my heart content and still credit for it"

"Well Miss. Swan I believe you are a much bigger bookworm than I"

"I am not a book worm, I'm a enthusiastic reader"

His let out a another beautiful laugh that fill the air around them with joy and contentment. He seem so at peace and she like that about him. He wasn't as shut down as he was before. She wonder what spark this new change in him, and if it would last. She moved steady to the couch that was opposite him and just stared at him. Watching his bronze hair shine in the sun, and it look almost glossy. He return her stare and said.

"I guess we have to agree to disagree"

"I believe you are right Mr. Cullen"

"Please, my dad is Mr. Cullen…sorry Dr. Cullen. I'm just Edward"

"I heard so many great things about your father. He's almost a celebrity around here"

"I beat you have, everyone loves him"

His once joyous tone had turn bitter. His liquid eyes were once again hard and cold. She bit her lip and felt as if she had said the wrong thing. She just stared at him, he was a mystery to her. He suddenly stood up in one quick motion and looked at her. She took in his attire. A white button down shirt rolled up to his elbow. His black tie was loose around his neck. As he pick up his suit jacket and swung it around his shoulder before saying.

"I'm gong to get a cup of coffee, care to join at the coffeehouse down the street"

She nodded her head before putting her book down and standing up. As she look up at his tall frame and lock eyes with Edward. She could see sadness that always linger in his eyes. For once even if was a small moment did she see in him peace and harmony, and it suited him well. As they walked away together did the sudden thought of finding way to keep him content and at peace enter her mind, because something deep down told her. Edward had spend so much time without it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys! Well it seems Edward can have a bright day. And in the process has asked Bella to join him for coffee. Way to go Edward! But will he sudden new joyous self last? Where this relationship between Edward and Bella going? So many question, so little time to answer them. But maybe the chapter is willing to offer you some answers.**

**Like always, I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing

-Edward-

A smile was threatening to appear on his face as he walked home. He knew exactly why he felt so at peace. When he went to the bookstore, all he wanted was to feel closer to his mother. Never did he think he would see Bella Swan there. When they had went to the coffeehouse. She gave him a sense of warmth and peace that not only kept his mind silent, but gave him a release from his memories grasping hands. Bella was an exquisite creature with a curious mind, inquisitive chocolate brown eyes, and a calm soul. He didn't understand the feeling of peace that ,she alone, gave him. But he welcome it with open arms. They had joke and laughed for hours at the coffeehouse. That he didn't even realize the time lost in how her bell like voice could drip over him like honey. Focus he's mind only on her. He astound him that a girl he barely knew had such an effect on him. Their time together was cut short as she stood to leave. She had other plans for the evening so with a warm wave of goodbye, did they finally part.

He had walk home feeling peaceful and relax. In been such a long time since he came home with nothing in his mind. He was certain that nothing could ruin this feeling, nothing at all. As he open the door and step into the quiet living room. He stood still for a moment bases himself how warm this house felt. Then warm laughter float to him form the kitchen, he open his eyes and look at the noise. He let a small smile find its way to his face as he walked toward it. As he came to a stop at the doorway did the smells of simmering sauce, the sizzling sounds of the frying pan, and the aromatic smell of something baking filled his sense. He tinted his head as his silent mind suddenly spark to life, it was as if it recognize something he didn't. He shook his head, he didn't want this peace to leave him so he would not allow his mind to go where it wanted to go. As his emerald eyes finally took in the sight in front of him. It was a sight that he wasn't prepare to see.

There by the stovetop dressed in his mother's favorite lacy apron was Esme. She was stirring something in the pot before giggling as his father arms encircle around her waist. Alice was setting up the table and making gross out face as their father place kisses on Esme neck. The fake family playing a prefect carefree evening, on the day that meant to remember his mother. An anger that was hotter and redder than molten lava course itself through his body. Making him see a deep dark red at what his father and sister where doing on this sacred day. His hand fisted itself into a hard clench. His eyes narrowed into slits and before he realize what was happening. Words spill hotly out his lips.

"SO THIS IS HOW YOU GUYS HONOR MOM? YOU VISIT HER, PAY HER RESPECT, AND THEN COME HOME AND PLAY FAKE FAMILY. WITH THE WOMAN THAT TRYING TO TAKE HER PLACE…DOES MOM'S MEMORY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU"

Alice eyes drop to the floor, Esme grab his father hand as his father said

"Edward, please. Esme was only trying to help"

"HELP WITH WHAT? BEING MOM…SHE THINKS SHE CAN WALTZ INTO OUR LIVES AND SHE CAN REPLACE MOM. NEWFLASH TO ALL OF YOU, SHE WILL NEVER BE MY MOM. SHE WILL NEVER HAVE A SPACE IN MY LIFE. SHE IS YOUR PRICE, DAD…YOUR PRIZE TO SHOW OFF TO THE WORLD THAT YOU CAN CONJURE UP A FAMILY FROM NOWHWERE. I DON'T THRIVE FOR PREFECTION, FOR LIES, MUCH LESS FOR A MAKE UP FAMILY. SHE HAS NO PLACE IN THIS HOUSE OR FAMILY. SHE CAN NEVER BE HER, NO MATTER WHAT YOU TELL HER OR MAKE HER BELIEVE. SO GET OUT ESME, AND GET OUT NOW"

His father eyes flashed with anger as he moved forward but Esme held him back. He stared at them hard before turning on his heels and heading for the stairs. As his foot came down on the first step, the smells of the kitchen waft around him. His emerald eyes widen as he turn his head sharply and took in a deep breathe. Those smells could only belong to one thing. His emerald eyes widen as his mind buzzed with memories. Memories that flew across his mind with wicked laughter. He grab the railing tightly and closed his eyes. His teeth came down to bit down hard on his lips. His head drop to the railing and began to shake his head in a silent fight. But the memories was to powerful for him to ward off, until his mental battle made him succumb into it.

_He walked down the stairs with a victorious smile on his face. Today had been a good day, Jacob and him had accomplish the prank without getting caught. HA! They were true masters of deceit and trouble making. As he came to the doorway of the kitchen, did the smells of dinner fill his senses. He took in a deep breathe as his stomach let out an angry grumble of hunger. He saw his mother stirring something in a pot while humming softly to herself. He walked to the counter and sat on one of the high chairs. His emerald eyes took in the ingredients that were scatter everywhere. Ah! His mother was making her favorite dish tonight, linguini Alfredo. Which also meant that moist homemade red velvet cake wasn't far behind. He eager search for it because if he was lucky he could sneak in a taste. His mother's emerald eyes turn him and said,_

"_Hungry darling?"_

"_Yeah, when dinner?"_

"_In a little bit, I just have to finish something first and then when your father comes home from picking up Alice from dance class we can eat."_

_He nodded his head and watched how his mother move with ease through the kitchen. Her cooking skill may not belong to a culinary expert but with her graceful and precise movement made cooking look like a moving art. He watched how she stir, chop, and dice to make their delicious meal. Making his mouth water in anticipation as the creamy simmering sauce scent filled the air. He was about to ask for a small taste to satisfy his annoyed stomach and screeching taste buds when phone let out a shrill ring. _

"_Oh! I hope that your father calling to tell me, he's on his way home with Alice. I forgot to get the bread"_

_His mother said in a rush, as she put down the spoon and took off toward the cream color phone that sat on the wall shrilling its head off. She manage to grasp it before it enter into voicemail. In a light and delicate wind like tone. _

"_Hello, Cullen residence"_

_As he watched her, she turn to him and with quick hand gesture told him to stir one of the pots. He walk toward it began to stir letting the smells to fall around him. His stomach let out another grumble of annoyance. He focused on stirring when suddenly in a harsh wind like voice his mother said._

"_What? He wouldn't, he couldn't…are you sure?"_

_His eyes narrow in confusion as he watched his mother let out breathe of disbelief. He shrugged his shoulder until his mother said._

"_No, I understand…I will be at your office in the morning to discuss the consequence of Edward's actions. Thank you for calling Mr. Burns"_

_Then in a swift but harsh movement did she slam the phone down. Her emerald eyes narrow into a dark deep forest green of fury. His eyes widen as he watch her put her hands on her hips and glare. He was silent because he knew exactly what was going on. But how? How could the school find out about the prank. They had been careful, they had to be. He was certain of it. His mother finally hiss out._

"_Edward Anthony Cullen, explain to me why, why you did what you did"_

_He bit his lips because he knew he was a dead man. He was in trouble, big trouble at that._

He could still recall his mother stare of disbelief. The way her eyes shimmer with rage and disappointment as he told her in hush whisper what he did. Her voice that was always gentle sweet was angry and heartbroken. He couldn't take it so he lash out, but if he knew then what he knew now, he wouldn't have acted the way he did. He wouldn't have left her. Wouldn't let the last horrible words that you could tell a love one slip past his lips. He let out a sigh before opening his eyes quickly. The memory flooded his mind as he began to pull at his hair. He groan under the pain that was seizing him. He blindly straighten himself up and race for the door. As he pushed the front door open, the warm wind of night engulf him. He took a gasping breathe and stumble outside. Before anything could make sense, he took off. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that maybe he could finally outrun his memories.

-Bella-

The warm air hug her tightly as she took a deep breathe. A smile was permanently set on her face as she walked toward the diner. Her father was there waiting for her, but she was running a little late. She had gotten caught up with being with Edward, that she completely forgot. She gotten lost in those bright eyes, warm smile, musical laugh that she let her mind wander off. She hope to see Edward like that again, because he was just a amazing human being. As she walk home, she couldn't help herself from thinking about him. They barely knew each other, but she didn't care. There was something about him that made her heart buzz and bump with excitement. Made her mind race with daydreams and thoughts about him. She bit her lip and let out a dreamy sigh. She shook her head as she came to a stop in front of the diner. Her chocolate brown eyes saw her father was lean against the building. She smiled brightly and said

"Hi daddy"

Her father own chocolate browns meet hers and threw his arms in the air. She gave him a questioning look before saying.

"What with dramatics"

"Well you finally got here, jeez Bella I'm wasting away from hunger"

"I think you can stand to lose a few pounds"

Her father narrow his eyes in mock anger before laughing. He smile at her before pushed the door aside for her to enter but at the moment. Something whiz by her making her stumble, and she turn to see Edward running toward the counter. His bronze hair was standing up at odd angles as if he had yank hard on his hair. His breathing was rapid and irregular. This was a completely different guy then the one she had coffee with. She stare at this frazzle man, before she knew it. Her feet had move toward Edward shaking figure. With no thought in mind, she reach out for him. When he turned and allow for their eyes to lock. She could see that his once bright emerald have become manic. Once again without her command, her body reacted for her. Her arms reach out almost hungry for Edward. Electricity course itself through her body as his body came into contact with hers. He slump against her body, and she could feel hot wet tears drip from his cheek and fall onto her shirt. He was mumbling something incoherent. She was confused at what was happening but she gave Edward the only thing that she hope will help. Her comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: Hi everyone! The last chapter Edward good day just went up in flames. Poor Edward! But all is not lost. What will happen next? Can Bella find a way to help Edward? Or has Edward become a lost case? Hmm…let check it out and see. **

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing at all.

-Bella-

As she pull him flush against her, she could feel his shaking frame as he buried his head deeper into her long locks of hair. The hot tears that drip slowly down his cheek before splashing against her neck. His rapid breathing that was hitting her skin hotly.

She was lost on what to do, on what wrong all she wanted was to offer Edward some kind of comfort. As she held him tighter, she silent plead to the gods above to help her and find a way to help him. She bit her lip gently as finally his body began to stop shaking. The breathing was slowly beginning to return to normal. Tears had stop and became small sniffles. He held on to her as if she kept him grounded from whatever was happening to him. She had to find out what was wrong, so she slowly detangle herself from their embrace. She breathe out.

"Edward"

He looked up at her, and as their eyes locked. Tears sprang into her chocolate brown eyes at how dull, exhausted, and lifeless this eyes appeared. He sag a little under her touch but said.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

She began to shake her head but he pull away from her grasping hands. He grip the counter tightly. He was beginning to turn to his back on her. But she wasn't going to let him do that. He was in bad shape and no matter how many times he fought her. She would help him, even if only for tonight. She will help him! She grasp his hand into hers and said

"Edward, please let me help you"

He turn his dull eyes to look at her. A sudden urge of reaching up to touch his face overcame her. She wanted to erase this image of distraught and pain. He shook his head at her and said.

"I don't want help…I don't need it much less do I deserve it"

He then pull his hand out of her grasping hand and stumble toward the door. As she watched him push the door wide open and step outside. A single tear slowly slip from her eyes and began a slow crawl down her cheek. She barely register the fact that her father put his arm around her and pulled them out of the diner, and toward the neatly park car in the front. As she slip inside and sigh out…all she wanted was to be there for him and help him.

-Edward-

He walked slowly on the sidewalk feeling the cold air of night surround him before brushing his skin. He let out a sigh and close his eyes to feel the night surround him in a comforting embrace. He bit his lip as he continue walking toward the one place he didn't want to be. He didn't want to go home, he wanted to be anywhere but there tonight. Alas he didn't have anywhere else to go. So his feet drag him all the way back home and through the front door. As he stood still in the dim light living room, and took a deep breathe. He felt his body tense up as he stood still, he simple didn't want to be here. So he headed for the backyard where might have a chance to relax. As he made his way through the kitchen and sliding the doors back, stepping once again into the night air. He took a seat on the steps of the deck and looked up. The moon and stars were playing peek-a-boo with him, but he wasn't in the mood to be amused. He drop his eyes and focused on the ground. His body screamed at him that it was worn out but at the same time it was highly alert and agitated. He lean against the railing and look up at the sky again. As the star twinkled at him, he sigh before getting up and laying down on the couch that was sitting outside. As the night progressed, he watched the sky and the moon. Allowing memories to invade his mind and over take him. He had no will to fight against them.

Before he knew it, the sun was rising into the sky. His eyes watch how the sun began to rise in its almighty glory with bright reds and orange streaking across the sky. As the sky became a sparkly blue color did the sun rise into its throne and wake up the world around him. Sunrise was beautiful sight to watch but this beauty was wasted on someone like him. He hated the start of new day because he had to go through another day. He press his head against the pillow and sigh. He threw his arm over his eyes and just laid there. He allow for the world to spring to life as he listen to the sounds of cars zooming by, the barking dogs, the chirping of the birds. He pushed himself into a sitting position and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't realize someone else had join him until he heard a loud throat clearing. He turned his head to see his father standing there in his well pressed suit with his briefcase in one hand. He looked away and remain quiet as his father sat next to him. His father spoke after another awkward silent overtook them.

"Why did you act the way you did yesterday?"

"I don't know, think about it Dad…you're a doctor, you're smart enough to figure it out"

"Watch that tone"

"Whatever"

"Edward, you will apologize to Esme tonight at dinner…am I clear"

His head shot up and he meet his father icy blue eyes. He couldn't believe what his father was going to make him do. He wasn't going to stand for it.

"I will do no such thing"

"Edward, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you"

"I don't care if you are commanding me….I will not apologize to that women"

"Edward, you were rude and disrespect to her…she deserve that much"

"She deserve that? What about mom? Did Esme show mom respect by being around her family? Does Esme give mom the respect that she deserve? The last time I check, there was none…and if you ask me Esme is the one being rude and disrespectful not the other way around."

"She is part of my life, Edward…you must understand that I wasn't going to stopping living because your mother die. I love Esme with all I have, and that all there is to it"

"I don't care if you love her, you can love who ever you want….but don't ask me to act civil toward the woman that trying to take my mother's place. If she is so important to you then why haven't you two gotten married, started a family…I think people in love do that"

"I just want everyone to be happy, get along before we take that step"

"You can lie to her, you can lie to Alice…hell lie to yourself if that what you want. But the reason you haven't married the woman you love is because of guilt! That mom was dead 5 months before you started you little love affair. And don't dare tell me otherwise…so no I will not apologize for my actions. Because I said nothing wrong, I simply told her the truth…she doesn't and will never belong to this family despite whatever you tell her and the world"

With that said he got up in one swift motion and headed inside the house. When he step into the kitchen, he saw Alice lean against the counter looking at him. He stalk past her and toward the stairs before slamming his bedroom door shut. He pressed his back against and let out a heavy breathe. He closed his eyes for a moment before whispering out.

"Mama, this wouldn't be happening if I wasn't such a foolish idiot…I broke up this family and I can't put it back together. This is all my fault…all of it"

As he slid down to the floor and buried his head in his arms. Tears of despair dripped their way down his cheek.

-Bella-

She stood in the kitchen with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. As she nurse the coffee her mind wonder to the dream she had last night. It had left a impression on her that she will not soon forget.

"_Bella"_

_Her chocolate brown eyes looked up as her name as her name was whispered. There in front of her stood a distraught looking Edward. His tall lean frame was hunch over and his emerald eyes were lifeless and pain filled. She reached out for him but he moved away from her grasp and whispered._

"_Bella"_

_She once again reached for him but he manage to get away from her grasping hands. She blinked at him before saying._

"_Edward please…I'm here"_

_His eyes shone with deep pain as he moved smoothly toward her whispering her name. Finally she grasped his hand in hers and said._

"_I'm got you Edward"_

"_Bella…help me, please help me"_

"_How? Tell me how? And I promise you I will…just tell how?"_

"_Help me"_

_Those words tumble from his lips in a low aching whisper before he started to fade away. She watched horrified as he began to fade into nothing. She cried out._

"_No Edward! I promise I'll help you"_

_Before he vanish in a cloud of clear smoke, he whispered _

"_Bella"_

She had shot into a sitting position blinking as the sun filled her room. The dream made her see that Edward was like dead soul that was alone in this world, with no one reaching out to save him. She just wish she knew what his pain was, and how to take him out of that misery that consume him. There so questions that she didn't have answers to. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to help him. That she care about him that all she wanted was to be there for him. She barely knew this guy but something deep inside told her that he was special. She sighed out getting lost in her own thoughts. When the heavy footsteps of her dad coming down the stairs fill the room, made her jolt out of her thoughts to look up. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up to see him grab a file from the coffee table and head toward her. As he pour a cup of coffee, he turn toward her and said

"Morning Bells"

"Morning Dad"

"Sleep well?"

"Sorta."

"How does one sorta sleep well?"

"Things on my mind."

"Hmmmm….does this have anything to do with the Cullen boy?"

"No…Yes, I don't know."

"Well he lives a block away…in the large white house in the corner"

She look at her dad with confused eyes as he lean in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. As he straighten himself he gave her small wink. She open her mouth to ask something but as he head for the door, as he open it he said over his shoulder.

"You're a good kid Bella, follow you heart."

Then he left the house leaving her to ponder the information he gave her. And she then knew what she had do. If Edward will not come to her then she will go to him and offer him comfort and a helping hand. Edward told her last night he didn't deserve help but in her eyes he was wrong. He did deserve it not just because he needed it, he deserve it because he worth saving.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the really late post. I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting. But I had a bad case of writers block. So after many tries I finally nail it. Or I hope I did anyway.**

**So lets have a small review before we continue forward. In the last chapter it will appear that Bella has come to a decision toward Edward. What effect will this have? Will Edward finally allow Bella to be there for him? Or will he continue to fight against her helping hand and comfort? Most importantly will Bella give up on him? So many question….but maybe the chapter will answer some of the them for us.**

**Please Enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta Moonlight**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing.

-Edward-

He sat on the floor with his head in between his hands trying very hard to block his memories. He just couldn't get them to leave him alone. He breathe out in frustration before slowly getting up. He walked toward the window and looked out. The sunlight was bright allowing for the world to capture it beads of rays making the world appear smooth and glossy. He lean forward before pressing his forehead against the glass as he closed his eyes. He wanted so much to know of a way to shut down his mind. Was it possible to learn how not to think? It would make it easier on him if he knew how to stop his mind from pounding against his skull. He ran his fingers through his hair wildly as if that would help the pain in his head. He bit his lip as hard as he could before pushing himself away from the window. He walked to his bed and sat on it heavily. He stretched his body tiredly before scooting to the wall and pressing his back against it. He turn his head toward the window and looked at the endless blue sky. He began to drift slowly into that calming abyss of the clouds and sunlight. He let out a small yawn just as his eyes began to droop. It been 3 days since he last slept, maybe he could escape his memories in a silent dreamless nap. That was counting on if he could have a dreamless sleep.

Just then a loud noise fill the house. His eyes sprang open and looked around him. The shrill ring of the door bell rang out again. He had every intention to ignore it but yet again the minute his father and sister left no one stop by. He narrow his eyes but as the door bell rang out again. He heaved his body up and walk out of the room. He walk down the stairs and walk toward the door. He threw the door open and as the sunlight filter into the dim living room. He had every intention on telling the person to get lost.

His emerald eyes look at the person that stood outside his house. He blink in surprise as a small shy smile appear on the person face. Delicate hands grip tighter on the dish that they held. He took a step back looking how the sunlight caught the small strand of her long lush brown hair making small reddish tints appear. How the chocolate brown eyes became a little lighter and softer. He swallow as the person name left his lips in a breathless whisper.

"Bella"

-Bella-

"Bella"

Her name left his lips in a breathless whisper. His wide emerald eyes look at her as she peek up at him. As their eyes lock, she could see the wariness that linger within his eyes. She bit her lip gently before saying softly

"Hi Edward"

He blink at her in confusion before saying

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worry about you, since last night…"

"I'm fine…I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. It won't happen again"

She look at him and grip the dish in her hands tighter. She look at him with soft eyes before saying.

"You didn't make feel uncomfortable at all. I just…was worry since you seem to be somewhere else"

He nod his head at her but didn't say anything else to her. She stood in front of him watching how his body lean against the door. How his eyes fell to the ground and stay there. A tense air was starting to form around them so she smile softly before holding out the plain white dish and said.

"Oh, I made you a small treat. I hope you like blondies"

His eyes snap up as he look at her and said

"Blondies?"

"They something like brownies but their not made out of chocolate. I mean they do have chocolate chip in them, but they have more of butterscotch taste"

"I know what they are. My mot…"

He stop himself mid way through his sentence as she look at him. He tentatively took the dish from her hands. She smile at him warmly as he stood stiffly at the door and said.

"Um…thank you"

"Your welcome"

He force a smile on his pale beautiful face. She could tell that he was starting to feel uncomfortable. She bit her lip and said lowly

"I hope you enjoy them. And I'm glad to see that you're feeling better"

She reach out and touch his arm. As their body came to contact a small electric current course itself along her skin. She gasp and pull away and look at him. Edward was just staring at the container. She bit her lip before continuing.

"Well I better get home, if you need anything…don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you"

She smile again and turn on her heels to walk away from him. When suddenly in that soft velvet voice, Edward call out.

"Bella"

She turn quickly and her chocolate brown turn to meet his emerald.

-Edward-

He had felt the small hit of the electric current that surge through him when she touch his arm. But he ignore it thinking that it was nothing. As she turn on her heels to walk away from him, he didn't know what possessed him to call out her name.

As her chocolate brown eyes lock with his. Making his cold body feel a calm warm feeling. That soft smile on her angelic face that just made the warm feeling fill his body more. He wasn't use to feeling this way, and a part of him scowl at him for feeling something that he shouldn't feel. He had no right to warm feeling, or have someone worry about him. He wasn't worth it. As those thoughts overtook his mind that suddenly began to flash at him angrily. He look down quickly and said in a soft low voice.

"I may not be worth the worry you have for me. But I thank you for everything"

As he finish his sentence, did he look up at her. He saw a wide smile fill her face. What appear to be a blush filter into her pale cheeks. Then she drop her eyes to the ground, before peek at him from under her lashes. She shook her head at him and said.

"Your more than worth it, Edward"


End file.
